User talk:DB wizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:VegetaKillsAndroid19.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Images While I do greatly appreciate the effort you've put into adding images to the wiki, I would like to ask that you take a little more care as to where you actually put them. Don't forget that you can put them on the left of articles if the right side is running out of room. 22:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah...., the thing is, I don't know how to put the images on a certain side. So maybe you can help me.DB wizard 22:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Please tell me that pressing the Signature button makes that 4 tildes thing go into your message.DB wizard 22:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, it does work.DB wizard 22:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Glad to see you're learning! :) 23:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So how do you move images to a certain side?DB wizard 23:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, here's an example. : :Typing that would cause the image to appear on the right side of the page, as is default. By specifying that you want it on the left... : :The image would then be on the left side of the page instead of the right. This also works for other parameters, like size (adding a part that says '150px', for example, will force the image to be 150 pixels wide). Hope that helps! : 23:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Just want to make a request that you don't put TOO many images on a page. That can make it overly cluttered and can be very distracting. 01:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Did I put TOO many images in the Goku page?DB wizard 01:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the Goku page is fine, but I think that the Super Saiyan 3 page would get too cluttered with any more pictures. Besides, you don't need every single character who ever achieved the form on there. 01:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature How did you get that JordanTH logo for your signature?DB wizard 21:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :See here. 23:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, thank you,DB wizard 23:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) User page Hey, do you want me to make your userpage have the same box on the right as mine does? 00:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I don't mind.DB wizard 00:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, so just give me: ::A) Your favorite characters, canon or AF ::B) What Dragon Ball race you'd most want to be ::C) Any other usernames or whatnot you go by on the internet ::Then I'll put those together and make the box! 00:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::A)Vegeta :::B)Saiyan :::C)Silver :::DB wizard 00:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. 00:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, Thanks.DB wizard 00:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Timeframe Hey, I'd just like to say that when you add pictures to pages, bear in mind what timeframe AF takes place in, namely after GT. You tried adding pictures of Goten and Gotenks and kids, while they would be adults by GT, and thus AF. Just keep this kind of thing in mind, alright? 02:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Then, what about the Super Saiyan Gotenks image? You didn't change that.DB wizard 21:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I still need to find a good picture for that one, but once I do I'm swapping it out. 00:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC)